Stan the Planet Princesses
by hitomiakgae
Summary: Crackish chatlog of the Senshi and Mamoru. Shenanigans and typos are obligatory. Makoto: sometimes I get torn between finding a new set of friends or earrings. the first one tempts me so much ma i cant -


**[it's the five]**

_Minako added Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi to the chat  
_

**Ami: **Minako I swear

**Minako: **So can anyone tell me how does life works

**Makoto: **better yet how does math _even _works

**Minako: **actually that's easier let's go by that

**Minako: **how does math works

**Rei: **u just 1 + 1 and it's 2

**Ami: **That's not really helping Rei-chan

**Rei: **still math tho

**Makoto: **Not Helping at all

**Minako: **Ami-chan how do you solve number 18 again?

**Ami: **math

**Minako: **wow very helpful thank you

**Makoto: **aye

**Ami: **you're welcome

**Makoto: **but seriously anyone help m i

**Makoto: **how does one solve this kind of shit

**Makoto: **highschool is a scam . I should have been a wrestler

**Rei: **preach

**Ami: **it helps you getting a job later

**Minako: **_after 3 years_

**Minako: **still a scam to me

**Usagi: **_preach_

**Ami: **If I buy you a new flower will you finish your homework?

**Makoto: **o

**Makoto: **that sounds good let's do that

**Minako: **you TRAITOR

**Makoto: **Minako it's a sensible thing to do

**Minako: **stay in character mate STAY IN CHARACTER . do not let temptress Mizuno get to you

**Ami:** What the I did nothing!

**Makoto:**

**Makoto: **on second thought I'm skipping the offer thanks

**Makoto: **gotta stay in character

**Usagi: **what she said

**Ami: **_Mako-chan_

**Makoto: **I suddenly cant write numbers

**Makoto: **like

**Makoto: **how do you write four again

**Usagi: **can anyone answer number 6

**Usagi: **been stuck on it since 5 minutes ago

**Rei: **[gasps dramatically]

**Rei: **Usagi is doing homework

**Usagi: **yess,,,

**Ami: **

**Ami: **You've just started working on it?

**Usagi: **yeeesss,,,

**Ami: **Usagi-chan it's due tomorrow!

**Usagi: **your point

**Ami: **It's given a week ago for a reason!

**Usagi: **_your point_

**Ami: **[inhales]

**Makoto: **preach

**Makoto: **long live queen of sloth!

**Minako: **all hail procrastination queen Serenity Usagi!

**Minako: **see this is why you're ma bestfriend

**Usagi: **I'm sorry who are you

**Minako: **

**Rei: **lol ok

**Rei: **usagi are you really working on it rn?

**Usagi: **ya ikr

**Usagi: **I Can't Believe it myself

**Usagi:**

**Usagi:** actually nvm i give up

**Usagi: **if any of you know the answer from number 1-50 hit me up

**Usagi: **me goin to sleeb

**Minako: **Usagi-chan u traitor

**Usagi: **on second thought

**Usagi: **I can finish it tonight

**Usagi: **hallelujah!

**Ami: **REALLY

**Makoto: **wow Ami capstalking

**Makoto: **what has world gone to

**Rei: **Usagi are u doing it alone?

**Usagi: **yea

**Usagi:**

**Usagi: **with Mamo-chan

**Makoto: **what the – THAT'S NOT ALONE

**Minako: **young lady hand me your dictionary we must review your dictionary

**Minako: **because since when _WITH_ MAMO-CHAN

**Minako:** IS _ALONE_

**Minako: **I don't know what kind of dictionary are you using Jesus

**Makoto: **forkin lovebirds,,

**Makoto: **do u really need to

**Makoto: **rub my single status on ma face

**Usagi: **yes

**Minako: **burn bitch

**Makoto: **excuse me u r single too

**Minako: **oh that's right

**Minako: **gaddamnit Usagi-chan

**Minako: **suddenly I miss yaten

**Makoto: **suddenly I miss my senpai

**Usagi: **which

**Makoto: **all of em

**Ami:**

**Rei: **time out everyone

**Rei: **we don't talk about boys here understand

**Rei: **blease be considerate toward out fellow singles here

**Usagi: **m'dude u have Yuuichirou

**Rei: **oh that's right

**Rei: **Bye singles

**Makoto: **life is so unfair

**Ami: **guys –

**Ami: **can't you all just do your homework

**Ami: **in peace pls I beg

**Ami: **_I wan sleeb_

**Usagi: **sleep is for the weak

**Usagi: **denied

**Minako: **every minutes spent to sleep is every minutes u are vulnerable

**Minako: **rejected

**Makoto: **we're senshi we can't be weak

**Makoto: **banned

**Rei: **look who talks in twitter lang now

**Rei: **what has world gone to

**Ami: **hell

**Ami: **bcs I will burn all of your games if you're not done with your homework tomorrow

**Usagi: **_O LORD –_

**Minako: **_HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL_

**Makoto: ** _FOR I HAVE WALKED A SINFUL ROAD_

**Ami: **continue it I dare you

**Rei: **

**Usagi:**

**Minako:**

**Makoto:**

**Ami: **good night girls 3

* * *

**I'm ded. **

**it's not late at night but i'm yaWNing continously wth is wrong**

**(it's not even night what the hell-)**

**Many winks and love for those who decided to read, review, and fav/follow this shitty fic 3**

**If you like it i can add several chapters (not exceeding 5 ofc because of stuffs) featuring the 2nd gen**

**Me still writing the book 2 of Problem with Time series no worries. Imma wait until i finished writing all 20ish chapter first before posting the first one, sorry guys**

**vii, mic-drops**


End file.
